


Nightmare

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 14:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee





	Nightmare

01.  
300岁的Loki做了一个可怕的梦。  
一个关于未来的梦。  
02.  
1500多岁的Thor做了一个可怕的梦。  
一个关于过去的梦。  
03.  
Loki梦见未来的自己被吸进了一个由怀里抱着的蓝色宝石打开的时空隧道。他觉害怕极了，他想要尖叫，但他的声音被嘴上带着的口枷锁住了。  
而这场时空旅行的终点，是一个被砸的乱七八糟的囚室。  
这是Asgard用来关押犯人的地方，300岁的Loki在到达这里的第一秒就认了出来。他见过太多次父亲把犯了刑罚的罪人关到这里的情形。  
但为什么这个蓝色的方块带他来到了这里？  
04.  
Thor梦见自己变成了一个肥胖的流浪汉，那下垂的胸部和被油脂填满的肚腩取代了他引以为傲的肌肉，而他那头比金子还闪耀的头发变成了一堆枯黄的稻草，乱糟糟油腻腻地顶在他头上。  
当我们伟大的王还沉浸在这巨大的打击中时，一个声音把他从这巨大的恐慌中拉了出来。  
“哥哥？”  
Thor慌忙抬头，才发现自己回到了关押Loki的那间囚室门口，而彼时他亲爱的弟弟正站在里面，带着一脸的迷茫和震惊看着他。  
Thor下意识地想逃，他不愿意让Loki看见他这狼狈的模样，但那声温柔的哥哥把他钉在了原地，他僵硬地撤出了一抹微笑，抬起双眼对上Loki那小鹿似的眸子。  
05.  
站在囚室门口的那个流浪汉吸引了Loki的注意，他有些好奇地走了过去，却被Thor邋遢的外貌震惊。  
他的哥哥，为什么变成了这样！Asgard意气风发的大王子为什么变成了这副落魄样！  
“嗨，Loki。”  
直到Thor无奈的声音炸响在他耳边，小王子仍沉浸在自己内心复杂的情感中。一时间无法消化这个事实的小王子愣愣地站在囚室里，而他的哥哥也沉默地站在外面，静静地望着他。  
过了好些时间，Loki才从震惊中缓过神来。长时间的站立让他的腿有些酸痛，他想找个地方坐下，但环视了整间囚室，出了被砸的乱七八糟的废墟，他硬是没找到一个完好的椅子。无奈之下，他只好挑了块还干净一点的地面，坐了下来。  
“我为什么会出现在这里？妈妈呢？”  
06.  
Loki的问题让Thor不知从何开口。眼前的弟弟似乎什么都不记得了，带着一脸的天真和迷茫看着Thor。他还记得，那湿漉漉的眼神只在他们的童年出现过，而现在，Thor无论如何都狠不下心告诉弟弟他们的母亲去世这个消息。  
他随着Loki一起坐在了地上，肥腻的肚子让他行动有些不便，他觉得自己现在的身体似乎等于一个七八十岁的老人。他坐在地上沉默了一会儿，思索着该如何回答Loki的问题。  
过了许久，Asgard新继任地王再一次抬起头，用那低沉地嗓音温柔地诉说着爱意。  
“我爱你，Loki。妈妈也很爱你，她从来没有责怪过你，所以你也别过分自责好吗？”  
可眼前的Loki显然不买他的帐，那双绿眼睛里写满了执着。  
“我想出去。妈妈在哪里？”  
07.  
Loki觉得眼前的这个哥哥有些古怪，他明明问的是妈妈在哪里，而Thor却给了他一个风马牛不相及的答案。Loki有些怀疑，是不是过度的肥胖把他哥哥的脑子给塞住了。  
小王子没有理会Thor文不对题的回答，热爱干净的他一刻都忍受不了这囚室里的脏乱了，他只想尽快从这里出去，这样的渴望让他执着地问了下去。  
“发生了什么？”  
小王子敏锐地察觉到了Thor脸上一闪而过的悲伤，他突然紧张了起来。小王子猛地从地上站起来，身体紧紧地贴在囚室的玻璃上，焦急地盯着他坐在地上的哥哥。  
难道是妈妈让人把他关起来的么？  
这不可能！妈妈最宠他了。  
但天真无邪的孩子又怎么会猜到满面风霜的大人隐藏了些什么呢？  
300岁的Loki永远无法承受1500岁的Thor那些为诉诸于口的答案。  
08.  
“母亲她……”  
Thor终究还是从Loki那焦急的眼神中败下镇来，老实说，他就没赢过那双绿眼睛，无论是过去、现在还是将来。他的大脑飞速运转着，想要用最婉转的方式告诉眼前这个尚保留着孩子般天真的爱人这个残酷的答案。然而他的大脑却一片空白，面对母亲的离世，他永远没办法做到平静的思考。那寥寥几字的答案此刻却变得炙热烫口，他甚至觉得自己的喉咙都被这答案灼伤，要不然怎么连他的声音都变得如此嘶哑呢？  
“母亲她已经不在了……“  
这句话只有短短几字，但Thor却觉得花完了自己全部的力气。  
09.  
听到答案的Loki往后踉跄了一步，跌倒在地上。  
他以为他做足了心理准备，但当直面淋漓的鲜血时，他才真的理解了自己的稚嫩和脆弱。  
Thor的话像漆黑的梦魇，吞噬了孩子的无邪与天真，吞噬了孩子对母亲的依恋，也吞噬了可怜的孩子的最后的心理防线。  
也许是自己理解错了呢？  
小王子在心里拼命地安慰着自己。  
也许是因为自己太淘气，让妈妈生气了，也许过几天，等妈妈气消了……  
Loki抬起头，望向Thor那张写满了悲伤和愁苦的脸，渴望能从那上面找到一丝希冀和渴望。  
只可惜，那忧伤与晦暗的神情浇灭了Loki最后的希望。  
10.  
Thor第一次如此痛恨自己。  
他痛恨自己不够强大，不能保护好母亲，他痛恨自己言语不够灵活，伤透了兄弟的心，他也痛恨自己此刻糟糕的形态让他无力去安抚他消沉的爱人。  
他抬起了胳膊，将自己宽厚的手掌贴在囚室的墙壁上，希望以此来安慰他深陷于悲伤之中爱人。但这聊胜于无的安慰又有什么用呢。他的安慰阻止不了Loki因母亲离世而落下的眼泪，他的安慰也安抚不了因Loki落泪而疼痛不止的心脏。他想去拥抱他那哭泣不止的小弟弟，但厚厚的墙壁把他们相隔于两边，就像五年前那在飞船上那样，奔涌翻腾着的吉欧尔河让他们分立于两岸。这样的联想让他胆战心惊，但又无可奈何。  
11.  
”Loki？“  
”Loki？“  
是谁在呼唤他？  
12.  
“Loki！”  
“No!”  
无论是Thor用力敲打囚室墙壁的手还是他高声呼喊直至嘶哑的嗓都无法阻止眼前人像花一样一瓣一瓣在他的眼前凋零。  
这是Thor的噩梦，这是他掩藏于内心最深处的恐惧与创伤，这也是他最大的无能为力。  
还有什么比噩梦重演更可怕呢？  
不过好在即使是噩梦，也总会有清醒的时候。  
13.  
“Loki？快醒醒。”  
300岁的Loki是在他哥哥的怀里醒来的。当他睁开眼时，映入眼帘的，就是他年幼的兄长焦急的脸。  
”你做噩梦了。“  
年幼的Thor把300岁的Loki扶了起来，让他靠在床头，好平复一下内心的情绪。  
直到300岁的Loki抬手擦了把脸，他才发现自己的脸早已被泪水和冷汗打湿，他接过Thor递来的水，小口小口地啜饮着。  
“别害怕。我会一直保护你的弟弟，爸爸和妈妈也会的。”  
Thor接过空杯子，把它放在床头。他爬上床，钻进被窝，抱着弟弟单薄的小身子安抚着，直到怀中的小家伙不再颤抖时他才熄了灯。  
“你说，我向妈妈要一缕她的金发编进我的头发她会同意吗？”  
小一点的男孩在床上拱了拱，寻到了一个舒服的姿势，他侧过头用比星星还闪亮的眼睛看着躺在一旁地兄长。而年纪稍长的男孩侧过身，给了他的兄弟一个轻柔的晚安吻。  
“我明天陪你一起去，妈妈一定会同意的。”  
14.  
1500岁的Thor是在他兄弟的怀里醒来的。当他睁开眼时，映入眼帘的，就是他历经风雨后的爱人焦急的脸。  
“梦见什么了？”  
年长的Loki主动钻进1500岁的Thor的怀里，他用睡衣的袖口擦着Thor被冷汗和泪水打湿的脸，一下一下，像是擦拭着什么稀世珍宝。  
“我梦见…你又一次从我眼前消失……”  
惊魂未定的神王收紧了手臂，他紧紧地拥抱着他的爱人，好像唯有用这样的方式，才能确定自己不在梦境之中，才能摆脱那可怕的心悸之感。  
黑发的爱人伸出双臂，将他的王揽在怀里，一下一下地轻拍着Thor的脊背，就像幼时Thor安抚被噩梦困扰的他一样。  
“我都把我们的头发编到了一起，放心吧，我哪儿也不会去的。”  
心中尚有不安的神王抬起他深蓝的眼眸，望着他美貌的爱人，像个孩子似的索求着一个保证。  
“你发誓。”他说。  
“如你所愿。”  
枕边人的一个吻落在了神王的唇上，为这段感情盖上了一个金色的印章。


End file.
